Not Only a Weasley
by The-Dauntless-Tribute-Wizard
Summary: Natalie Weasley and oridnary girl that's not so ordinary? Ginny Weasley her mum and her father is who? Could be Severus, Remus, Harry, or anyone right wrong. As soon as you read this you'll be left in tears. Such a creul man turned soft all by a girl.
1. Chapter 1 Need Beta

Ginny Weasley at the kitchen table in her little apartment in the muggle world. She sat listening to the cheerful laughter of her now 11 year-old little girl Natalie. She sat dreaming about the little girl and what it would be like to have her father with her right now. When an owl pecking at the window pulled her out of her dreams.

"Hello Errol. Please don't tell me you're bringing that letter to Natalie" she begged the owl. Errol lightly hooted dropped the letter and flew off into the sky. Ginevra immediately took the letter and watched it. She was growing steadily paler underneath her fiery red hair and her big brown eyes had tears coming to them. Just then, Natalie came bouncing bubbly into the room.

"Mum was that Errol did he bring news of Uncle Harry or Aunt 'Mione?" she pressed her mother taking the letter from her hands. Ginny stared at her daughter. She took in every detail of her long black hair, big curious black eyes, small and crafty hands and the expressions on her face. You remind me so much of your father she thought to herself.

"Mum I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to go just like you and Uncle Harry, Aunt' Mione, Uncle Georgie, Uncle Freddie, Uncle Ron, Grandma and Grandpa. I'm going to be just as smart as you are. I promise I will try to stay out of trouble and I'm going to show Professor Snape that even Gryffindors can be very well at potions just like his precious Slytherins'" she assured her mother who looked at her very disapprovingly.

"Natalie Emma Weasley! How dare you speak of a Hogwarts professor in that manor especially the one that happens to be your father" she added the last part under her breath.

"Mum?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing Nat darling" she responded. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? I could always arrange for you to attend Beauxbatons instead. Your Aunt Fleur went there," she informed her daughter. Nat looked as though she had been hit.

"You don't want me to go to Hogwarts," Natalie said barely above a whisper. She turned on her heel and ran to her room crying. Ginny stared at her fire for a while watching the red and yellows of the flames dance.

Really Ginny, what did you expect to happen. Are you expecting Severus Snape to walk through that fire and demand to see his only daughter? Of course not. He has no idea he has a daughter. He doesn't know about our little Natalie. He doesn't know she's alive. Our Little girl she thought accusingly.

She jumped as the fire turned into an emerald green. She knew that it was Floo Powder, which allows you to transport by chimney. She watched as Harry Potter, her sister-in-law Hermione Weasley, and her youngest older brother Ron Weasley stepped from the hearth dusting them off.

"Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you attach my house to the Floo network" Ginny yelled poking Ron in the chest.

"Well, Gin, if you would respond to our owls we wouldn't be barging into your kitchen" Harry told her taking her finger from off of Ron's chest.

"Where are my niece and nephews?" she said turning toward Hermione and Ron.

"Mum took them. She said that she loved you Ginny and didn't see why you moved to the Muggle World. Everyone thought I would" Hermione said hugging Ginny who was still fuming.

"Stop I know you're lying 'Mione. Mum disowned me as soon as I said I wouldn't tell anyone who Natalie's father was" Gin said trying to keep tears, that were burning her eyes, back.

"Gin where's Nat?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"That's why you have to leave. She's having another breakdown. This time it's because I asked her if she really wanted to go to Hogwarts this year. I told her that I would arrange for her to go to Beauxbatons if she wanted to go. I told her that her Aunt Phlegm or Fleur more correctly went there" Ginny replied this time letting the tears fall. Ron stepped forward to comfort her. She stepped around him grabbed a handful of Floo powder threw it into the fire and yelled "The Burrow" she turned to Hermione

"'Mione tell mum me and Natalie will be over in a couple of minutes. Tell her no matter if she wants us there" she then pushed them into the fire.

"Natalie please come here," Ginny said to her daughter. She heard a door open and another open and close. She heard the water turn on then off. When she turned and sat down in an armchair facing the stairs she saw her daughter walking down the steps.

"Natalie come here" she said putting her arms out pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"I never said I didn't want you to go to Hogwarts," she said calming her little girl.

"I'm sorry I started crying mum. I must've looked a bit like a baby," she whispered into her mother's hair. Ginny got up and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Natalie come here please" she called down to her daughter. Nat jumped up half the stairs. She walked into the bedroom and sat next to her mother. She pulled out a necklace that Severus had gotten her as an 'I'm so sorry about what had to happen' present.

"Your father gave this to me. I want you to have it," Ginny said putting the silver chain and diamond heart pendent on her daughter.

"Now come we must pack for at least a two day trip" Ginny said pushing her daughter into her room. She pulled out a suitcase and sat on her daughter's bed as she threw some clothes at the suitcase. She watched her daughter's wardrobe start to empty as Natalie threw some clothing on the bed other clothing onto the floor. She watched a green tank top and silver skirt with black leggings end up on the bed. She watched the green tube dress land on top. Ginny saw a green and silver bikini land next to the dress. Natalie threw silver sparkly flip-flops at the bed too. Gin watched as her daughter moved to her hair area. She saw the green and silver headbands and hair ties go flying across the room. Nat moved into her make-up area, went through everything, and found her chap stick, eye shadows, cover-up, and blush. She stuck all these into a black purse she had found. She threw the purse on the bed. Nat and Ginny sat there on the bed folding and fitting everything into Natalie's case.

After they'd finished they went into Ginny's room and started in Ginny's room. Ginny started throwing jeans, and shorts onto the bed. She threw two tank tops on the bed. She also threw her pair of flip-flops on the bed. Ginny turned toward her hair station and grabbed her gel. She grabbed her make-up bag and stuffed her eye shadow, Chap Stick, cover-up, and blush in to it. She walked over to the bed, grabbed her red bikini out of a box under the bed, and put that next to her flip-flops. They then restarted the process of folding and filling the suitcase. Finally, after about ten minutes they were finished. They grabbed their suitcases and went down the stairs.

"Natalie would you like to travel by Floo or by Apparition?" Ginny asked her little girl.

"Floo" Nat responded. Ginny walked over, took a handful of the powder, threw it into the fire, and whispered "The Burrow" she and Natalie stepped in with their luggage. They closed their eyes to keep the dust out. They stumbled out of the fire onto the floor.

"Mum where are we?" Nat questioned her mother.

"Typical of your mother to never tell you about us" said a voice from in behind them.

"Natalie we are at your grandparents house," Ginny said before being cut off by Natalie.

"You told me Grandma and Grandpa were dead," Natalie screamed.

"That sounds like Natalie," said a little girl's voice from in the kitchen. Natalie started crying and ran to find the door out of there.

"Lily would you please go calm Natalie down" Ginny called to her niece.

"Yes Aunt Ginny" Lily replied to her aunt.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley how dare you just appear in my house. With a snotty nosed little child" Molly Weasley lashed her daughter.

"Nice to see you too Mum. By the way that snotty nosed little child is your very sensitive granddaughter," Ginny told her mother.

"Oh" was the only sound that found its way from 's mouth.

"Ginny, dear, what's her name?" Molly asked her only daughter.

"Natalie Emma Weasley" Ginny told her mother.

"Ginny I'm sorry I was so cruel to you and Natalie. Did you really tell her we were dead or did she just assume that" Molly tenderly asked her little girl.

"I told her that because after you told me that you disowned me I was never going to come back. I just really needed someone. She's going to Hogwarts. I don't want her to go" Ginny sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"I didn't want you to go either dear," Molly said. Ginny straightened up a bit more.

"Mum I still have to go to Diagon Alley should I take Lily and Sirius with us."

"Ginny, Sirius is going to attend Durmstrang and Lily Beauxbatons. Professor McGonagall wanted to split the three of them up. She and Professor Dumbledore learned with Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Molly informed her daughter. Ginny dropped into one of the chairs by the hearth that she and Natalie had just walked through. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a scream. Ginny ran out of the house to a field behind the house. She saw, to her surprise, Lily's body on the ground and Natalie over Lily's body her fist raised.

"How dare you have the audacity to say that to me you filthy little MUDBLOOD" she heard her daughter yell. She looked closer at her niece's body. It was battered, bruised, and bloody. She looked away and heard a crack as her daughter brought down her fist onto her cousin's nose.

"NATALIE EMMA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP YOUR COUSIN!" Ginny screamed at her daughter. She looked into her daughters eyes to see so much pain and sorrow she had to look away.

"'MIONE RON GET OUT HERE NOW!" she screamed to her elder siblings. They came running out to see Natalie still standing over Lily's body. Hermione ran to her daughter and pulled her head into her lap.

"You evil loathsome little cockroach! How could you hurt your own cousin!" Hermione screamed at her niece who ran to the forest crying even worse than before. Ron went to run after her a fire burning in her eyes.

"You touch my daughter and I will kill you Ronald Weasley" Ginevra gave her brother an 'I-am-not-kidding glare'.

"I think Lily said something that really hurt her. I saw the look in her eyes," she said before sprinting after Natalie.

"Nat where are you! Natalie" Ginny yelled her head off. She got no answer.

"Natalie where are you" Ginny managed between sobs. She heard a groan come from somewhere to her left.

"Natalie where are you" she said running between the trees. She finally found her daughter leaning on a tree asleep. She ran over to her daughter and hugged her. It was clear she had run into the tree. She picked up her body and carried her into the house. She placed her gingerly on the couch next to her cousin. She then went to go talk to her brother. She opened the door to what she knew was her brothers old room. She looked and saw her brother sitting on the bed.

"Ron" Ginny said quietly to her brother. Her brother looked at her.

"I'm sorry Natalie attacked Lily. I really think Lily antagonized her though," Ginny said testily.

"You really think that Lily antagonized her. Seriously Ginny get a grip. For one I highly doubt that Lily, teeny tiny little Lily, could antagonize Natalie, super tall Natalie. I highly doubt that anything Lily could say could phase Natalie she got her fathers attitude most likely because you would run crying into mum's arms" he said to his little sister who struck him across the face.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley make fun of your only sister and niece" she screamed stomping out of the room that held her awe struck brother. She stalked down the stairs to find her sister-in-law sitting over both little girls. She went and sat down next to her. They sat there in silence until finally they heard one of the little girl's voices.

"Mum" said one of them. Hermione and Ginny both turned to their own daughter. Hermione squealed in delight as Lily sat up.

"Lily" Hermione breathed. Ginny sighed as Natalie sat there still and quiet.

"Lily please, I'm going to ask you a couple questions you have to answer them truthfully Ok" Ginny asked her niece. Lily nodded her head.

"Did you say anything to Natalie to make her mad" Lily nodded, "Would you have like it if she said it to you" Lily shook her head, "What did you say to Natalie. I have never seen her that mad" Ginny asked her.

"I well she started it. She told me that I couldn't go to Beauxbatons because she wouldn't be there to help me. I yelled at her and told her I could take care of myself. She said that she was just trying to help me. I yelled back I don't need help from filth like you. You're the one that needs help always trying to find that stupid father of yours. I bet he's a street bum that your mum threw out of the house. She looked at me with so much rage I thought she was going to kill me. I remember thinking 'please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.' repeatedly in my head. Next thing I know I'm in a lot of pain and then everything went black. What happened to her mum what happened" Lily asked her mother. Hermione only gasped. Ginny slowly got up and walked to the stairs. She went up the four flights of stairs. She opened her brother's door.

"Your daughter is awake and you owe me and Natalie an apology," she said before slamming the door and walking down the stairs. She walked behind Hermione and outside. She went into the woods back to where Natalie had laid minutes before and found the necklace she had given Natalie that morning. She pocketed it and kept walking. She walked to the clearing where she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione used to play two on two Quidditch. She was startled to find Harry sitting there I the middle of the clearing playing with his first Snitch. She walked up silently behind him.

"You ok?" Ginny asked Harry Potter.

"Yea" he replied and patted the ground next to him. She sat down. She looked at him. She took his hand. He smiled. She then laid down pulling him down with her.

"Come with us to Diagon Alley when Natalie wakes up" Ginny asked her 'older brother' because in a way he was like her older brother.

"No thanks Gin" was all he replied. He took off running down the hill toward the house. Hermione only look confused and irritated. Ginny stood and went toward the house. She turned toward Natalie. She sat down brushing her hair back. Nat started to stir and wake. She sat up.

"Mum I am so sorry," she cried into her mothers shoulder.

"It doesn't matter dear. You woke up and tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley and the day after Hogwarts," she informed her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry guys I totally forgot about writing. Don't worry I'm updating ALL of my stories.**_

Ginny stood and showed her daughter to her old room and laid down on the bed that was her own and laid Natalie on the bed that used to be Hermione's. Ginny smiled as her daughter fell right to sleep. Maybe one day she's tell her but until then, no she wouldn't. If she wanted to know, she'd find out on her own. Maybe she should write him a letter, oh god, she hoped he wouldn't shun their little girl. Ginny started to worry, it was a drunken night. She got up and started writing a letter to the man in question.

_Dear Severus, _

_I write to inform you that on that night 11 years ago, I conceived a child. Her name is Natalie. She shall be attending Hogwarts this year. Please do not take it out on her that I haven't told you, I was sure you wouldn't want to know. Natalie looks like a perfect mix between the two of us. I regret to inform you that she doesn't know of whom her father is but she is quite curious. I tell you this for the soul fact of that, if you wish, you may tell our daughter who you are and you may step into her life. We would never be a couple as I'm sure you can imagine, as I'm already seeing someone and you were once my professor. I'm sorry for keeping this from you for years. Don't take it out on your daughter Natalie Emma Weasley-Snape. She just doesn't know the last part. _

_Love forever,_

_Ginevra Weasley._

Ginny shook her head looking at the note and sent it with Pig to the school. She gave Pig orders of not to let ANYONE other than Professor Severus Snape near that letter. She shook her head again and laid down looking at her daughter. She brushed her dark jet black hair back and smiled. Ginny fell asleep quickly but was woken up only an hour later by the tapping of Pig against the window, a letter in beak. Ginny took the letter and stared at it for a moment before breathing in a deep sigh. She went to harry's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked at her before hugging her.

Harry Potter was the only person who knew of Natalie's father. She looked at him and started to cry before whispering quietly "I told him" he took her and they sat on the bed next to one another.

"Open it Gin, it won't open itself" he said and she nodded and took the letter opener from his hands, her own shaking. She slid it into the letter and watched the parchment free from its confinements. She looked at the elegant handwriting and breathed in deeply before she started to read.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_You seem to have been mistaken; I can't be the father of your unfortunate child as I have no recollection of ever having any type of sexual intercourse with you. I hope you find the father to your child soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus T. Snape_

Ginny started laughing harshly and handed Harry the letter. He handed her a piece of parchment, this would go on all night if it had to. Ginny shook her head and took a second biting the end of the quill as she got her thoughts all lined up.

_Dear Professor,_

_I am not mistaken, we did have sexual relations, but we did so under the influence after Harry had vanquished He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. We did indeed have sex and I conceived a child who looks shockingly like you, I will enclose a picture of our child and small vile of her blood so you may run your potions on it to test it if that is what will take to get you to believe me. I wouldn't be able to mistake her father is I tried. She will be entering school this year so please, be gentle with her. She is sensitive which she must have gotten from me, but she is stubborn which I blame on you. Please sir, believe._

_Love forever,_

_Ginevra Weasley_

She attached a photo to the parchment and took a vile of blood from Natalie as she slept and put it all into the envelope and handed it to Pig with the same instructions of last time. Ginny sat next to Harry very worriedly as she bit her nails thinking. She fell asleep against his side as she awaited Severus' next letter. She really could us Luna right now but she was on one of her hunting trips. Harry shook her awake a Pig landed next to them.

_Dear Ginevra,_

_It appears you are correct and this child, Natalie, is indeed mine. She is a beautiful little girl. I would like for you to meet me at the castle at 8 a.m. sharp. Please bring our…offspring with you. I would like to accompany you to get her supplies and spend some time with her. Thank-you_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus._

Ginny smiled, he didn't want their daughter she hugged Harry tightly and re read the letter.

"How do you think Natalie will react?" she asked worriedly and Harry only laughed and shushed her and took her back to her room where she fell fast asleep with her arm around her daughter.


End file.
